Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to cache memory, and more particularly to reducing shared cache requests and preventing duplicate entries in cache memory.
Description of Related Art
Cache memory systems are deployed to reduce memory access latency. Memory latency refers to the delay associated with retrieving instructions or data from memory, for example, in a microprocessor-based system based on cache hit or cache miss occurrences. Typically, cache memory is a storage element that is relatively small and fast compared to a system memory. In some cases, hierarchy associated with cache memory, e.g., architecture, size, and speed, can be applied to improve overall performance of a microprocessor-based system. In some cases, however, cache miss occurrences may degrade system performance and create unnecessary traffic between system components.